bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ink Bendy
is the primary antagonist appearing in Bendy and the Ink Machine from Chapter 1, 2, 3 and possibly 4. He is an ink-covered, humanoid-like version of Bendy. Technically, "Bendy" first shows up from the beginning chapter after the Ink Machine was activated, responsibly by Henry. He is also known for stalking Henry around the old workshop and the underground facility and attempting to kill him. Background Description "Bendy" appears as a malformed figure covered in black ink, with an appearance bearing many similarities to that of a human being. His head highly resembles that of the original Bendy, but the top area of his head appears melted while obscuring his eyes. His horns are slightly more curved and pointed in appearance, and they appear to move side-ways similar to animalistic ears. His toothy grin, with sketch-like shadings barely moves. As seen from the side view of his head, the front and back of his head are fairly flat. His spine appears slightly crooked or curved, referencing the spinal condition scoliosis. His left arm is slightly longer than his right, looking thinner and less human. On his left hand, he wears an oversized white glove that sports two buttons, similar to those on the original Bendy, but far smaller. The same hand also features a small, humanized pinkie-finger. His right hand appears more human-like than a glove, looking smaller and painted partially in white (presumably to resemble a glove). His feet are also mismatched; his right foot is human-like with two toes, while the left appears to melt into a puddle to resemble a deformed-looking hoof, which gives him a limp. He also wears a bowtie close to the middle of his chest, which appears almost identical to Bendy's except being larger, and is slightly rotated to his right to give him a misshapen appearance. Considering his stature, "Bendy" appears to be taller than any characters who physically appear in every chapters, and eventually towering over Henry. His tall, lanky physique, along with his behavior makes him vastly different from his cartoonish counterpart. Personality Not much is currently known about "Bendy's" personality, due to him having no lines through the duration of the first three chapters, and only making noise through breathing, moans, and grunts. However, it is very clear he holds a grudge against Henry, as evidenced by how he attempts to kill him throughout the chapters. "Bendy" has an unnatural ability to cause areas getting spread by web-like ink and making ink rain from the ceiling whenever he appears. The ink-webs turns out to be strong enough to kill enemies (the "Butcher Gang" enemies for example) nearby. He can teleport in an unexpected manner by emerging out from floors and walls with ink-substances in a frightfully quick speed at Henry; giving a startling jumpscare. From Chapter 3, it is shown that "Bendy" totally despises when anyone destroys the Bendy cutouts, as it will make him spawn and hunt down anyone whoever does so, according to "Alice". He will even react over the broken pieces of the cutouts upon discovering them. Main appearances Chapter 1: Moving Pictures "Bendy" will not appear until Henry completely solves the puzzle in order to activate the Ink Machine. However, on the way to the break room after activating the ink pressure from the projector room, Henry can possibly hear "Bendy" crawling through the pipes toward the Ink Machine room, beginning to be created. Henry walks back to the Ink Machine's room after completing the puzzle to activate the machine but noticed with several boards blocking the entrance. Once approaching, "Bendy" will suddenly pop out behind the boards along with a bright flash. He attempts to snatch up Henry briefly, and then sinking back down to the ink puddle when the whole area and hallways slowly flood with ink, along with web-like ink covering the workshop's entire walls and ceilings. Just before the chapter ends in the pentagram room while Henry seeing some paranormal moments, "Bendy's" ink-webs start covering around the whole room. "Bendy" can also be seen for a brief second during Henry's flashbacks, where he appears in the final flashback image from the utility shaft 9 location. Chapter 2: The Old Song "Bendy" appears in the second chapter and now hostile towards Henry. He is first briefly mentioned by Sammy in the audio log found in the utility shaft 9, being referred as Sammy's "lord" and "savior". Later on from the ritual room with Henry tied up, according to the believers, they must honor "Bendy" as Sammy mentions. Soon, "Bendy" can be heard crawling through the pipes presumably from under the ceiling of the ritual room where both Henry and Sammy are at, drawing Sammy's attention. He was later summoned by Sammy from his room and being commanded to sacrifice Henry, so Sammy will be freed out of his own ink-like form. However, "Bendy" refuses to accept Sammy's desire, hunts Sammy down instead. Walking down the hallway while chopping the boards down once exiting the ritual room, "Bendy" once again can be heard crawling through the pipes from the uppercase ceiling above, following Henry. As Henry tries to escape by heading to the exit from the ink-flooded area, "Bendy" emerges from the ink out in front of him. He then proceeds to chase Henry for a period of time all through the maze before reaching the S3 Vault for safety. Should Henry fail to be quick enough to head inside S3 Vault safely or ending up running towards the dead end of the maze for the first time, "Bendy" will catch and outright kill Henry, sending him to respawn from the Bendy statue of the maze. Even if running towards "Bendy" as soon as he spawns before the chase, it gives Henry a same death result. After respawning from the Bendy statue when killed, "Bendy" will spring out again from another ink pool and continue to chase down Henry until finally reaching the S3 vault location, hopefully without getting caught again to start over. After heading inside S3 vault, Henry approaches the sealed door to ensure he's still safe while listening closely for "Bendy's" sound to decide. He can faintly hear the sound of "Bendy" banging on the door for only few times, trying to break the door down but quickly giving up. Continuing to listen carefully, Henry also hears the footsteps growing quiet from "Bendy" walking away. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall "Bendy" returns in the third chapter still hunting for Henry. "Bendy" will first become active and can randomly appear to start hunting down while Henry is doing [["Alice"|"Alice's"]] tasks around the different areas. He can spawn in all locations except for the safe house, the dark hallway, Level 14, and Level S. When "Bendy" is nearby as he spawns, a sound of heart beating will be heard, along with the whispering-like ambient growing louder, and area surrounding him becoming coated with web-resembled ink. Boris will even cover his face in fear when this happens. Henry has to hide in Little Miracle Station or in the elevator and close the doors, otherwise, "Bendy" will spot Henry and rush at him quickly. Upon getting caught, "Bendy" instantly kills Henry, sending him to a Bendy statue for respawning. The chances of "Bendy's" chase increases if Henry sprints too much or if he destroys specific Bendy cutouts. "Bendy" will stop chasing when Henry is lucky enough to head inside the Little Miracle Station. It is possible when "Bendy" leaves, he can spawn in the same room again. During the task of finding and destroying the Bendy cutouts, "Bendy" will frequently spawn each time when Henry breaks the cutout, as he despises their destruction. Breaking the cutouts when he spawns can slow him down. Unlike other hostile enemies, "Bendy" is completely invulnerable to every weapon Henry uses, even the Tommy Gun. Henry will have no choice but run and hide from him. When choosing the "demon path" room, "Bendy" seems to be more active and appear more frequently. In the "Path of the Demon" post-credits image, "Bendy" is shown standing next to the doorway of the ink-filled room with the "Butcher Gang" enemies (Piper, Fisher, and Striker) and a Searcher. Chapter 4 "Bendy" will return in the fourth chapter, in which he will presumably attempt to kill Henry once more. Other appearances Hello Bendy Bendy and the Ink Machine From all three chapters in Bendy and the Ink Machine, "Bendy" is completely replaced by the Neighbor from the game Hello Neighbor to take his role. Despite his entire replacement, however, he still appears in the final flashback image from the end of Chapter 1 and the "Path of the Demon" ending of Chapter 3. Hello Neighbor From the mod for Hello Neighbor, "Bendy" made multiple cameo appearances as environments for the game such as the water tower. Trivia General = * Since "Bendy" completely have absented eyes, it is entirely unknown how he can actually see even while chasing Henry. However, it is possible that "Bendy" still has a sense of hearing to be able to hear sounds, such as footsteps. * "Bendy's" movable horns are strikingly similar to the way how his original version's horns does from the animation seen in Chapter 1's projector room. * From old previous updates of Chapter 1 and 2'' before the release of ''Chapter 3, the horns of "Bendy" does not move due to lack of modeling bones, and entirely lacks the ability to cause web-like ink spread on walls, ceilings, and floors. * "Bendy's" appearance could be eerily similar to the Blotlings (especially the Shadow Blot or a scrapped boss Storm Blot), the enemies from the game Epic Mickey. * Being a combination between a live human and a cartoon character, "Bendy" may have inspired by the idea of a character from the original draft of the live-action/animated hybrid 1992 film Cool World, who is an adopted daughter of a cartoonist also appearing as a half-live/half-cartoon human/monster. |-|Chapter 1 = * From Chapter 1's early known prototype, "Bendy's" beta design is entirely different comparing to his final build, having a large body and lacking both arms and legs. His head is very much human-like in shape, along with his body. His horns are less curved and very similar to those of a goat. His bowtie has a different shape. He also appears at the same height of Henry. ** His first encounter is also different. Instead of trying to grab Henry after popping out (due to lacking arms), he does nothing but move his head around for a brief moment as if checking the place out before sinking away. *** "Bendy" also lets out a shrill scream when popping out. His scream audio is, however, removed upon release of the game's remastered updates, but still can be located within the game files. ** Furthermore, his ending sequence is different. After the Chapter 1 credits, in the pentagram room with the floor splattered with ink, "Bendy" can be seen emerging from the darkness between two chairs briefly before the screen fades to black. ** Despite himself being drastically redesigned, his beta image is still seen in the credits. ** Interesting enough, his beta face used as one of the images for official merchandise is identical to his texture file, only with lack of "shadings". ** "Bendy's" model was originally designed by theMeatly before hiring Pascal Cleroux to redesign the model. * During the development of Chapter 1's first remastered update, "Bendy" was originally going to tear the boards off of the Ink Machine room's doorway after the player moved further away, which would have started a chase afterwards. However since the animation was based on the players' own movements, this risked the breaking of immersion, something against the developers' intentions. Ergo, the idea was scrapped.Patreon - Chapter One: Bendy's Lost Finale ** Mike Mood, one of the game's main developers, claimed that another of the contributing factors to this feature's removal was due to "Bendy's" right arm appearing too "puny" to have the strength to break the boards. Mike also explains the third reason behind the feature's removal is that would not perfectly fit with the game's story or "Bendy" himself, as it was only for testing."In ch1? That doesn't fit with the story or the character, that was just a test that ultimately didn't make canon. ;)" - Mike Mood. October 30, 2017. Twitter. * From Chapter 1's first remastered update during the flashbacks at the end, "Bendy" can be seen standing adjacent to Henry's desk before his image from the utility shaft 9 appears. From the chapter's second remastered update upon Chapter 3's release, this vision was removed, however. * Between before and after update patch 1.3.1.3, both of these versions of "Bendy's" jumpscare are slightly different. |-|Chapter 2 = * "Bendy" never really spawns if Henry ever destroy the Bendy cutouts from this chapter, despite his dislike of getting the cutouts broken. * From Chapter 2's first release, Henry himself getting killed by "Bendy" during the chase sends him directly back to the ritual room where Sammy performs the ritual. This is because that the game's respawning point Bendy statue was not planned to be featured yet. ** His running animation is also very different, looking like as if jogging instead of "marching" and reaching his left hand when close to Henry. ** Upon killing Henry, the whole screen cuts to black instead of getting covered around by ink. Henry's dying sounds are not heard. *** He emitted a strange, deep moaning sound resembling the cow's mooing noise when catching Henry. Despite the audio's removal upon Chapter 3's release, his moan still can be heard at first when merging out of the ink pool before the chase, as well as trying to break the door down and walking away from S3 vault. |-|Chapter 3 = * "Bendy" can be seen for a split second in the Chapter 3 announcement teaser. ** This is the same image as the last flashback from Chapter 1, only with different hue. * "Bendy's" rising left hand from the thumbnail for Chapter 3's reveal trailer possibly highly resembles to the poster for the dark fantasy/horror film Escape from Tomorrow, where it features a grasping cartoon hand wearing a liquid-drenching white glove. The only exception is that "Bendy's" hand is facing the back view instead of the front. * From Chapter 3's reveal trailer, "Bendy" is seen flying and lunging after Henry while inside the Little Miracle Station. However, he never displays this in-game. * On Twitter, from the video by Mike Mood which was from Chapter 3's development, the video reveals that "Bendy" was originally planned to kill the nearest enemy whenever he was spawned. This idea was scrapped from the chapter's final release."BOO! #BATIM" - Mike Mood. October 8, 2017. Twitter. * Sometimes, "Bendy's" running animation can glitch out and freeze in the first frame, making "Bendy" "sliding" towards the player. It is unknown if this bug was fixed in the update patch 1.3.1. * There is a slight common bug during the quest of breaking the Bendy cutouts where "Bendy" get stuck at one location with his walking animation keep going, making it impossible to get through without getting killed. This will increase Henry's chance to fail obtaining the Tommy Gun lately after choosing the demon path. ** It is confirmed by Mike Mood that the bug will be fixed upon Chapter 4's release. |-|Chapter 4 = References ru:"Бенди" pl:"Bendy" Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Males